Is it YOU?
by TrumpetGaal
Summary: James hates Lily & visaversa. Lily & James are next door neighbours, & they're both master pranksters. James figures ' Sure, why not prank her? I'm not going to see her till next summer' Oh was he wrong. What happens when they see each other at Hogwarts?
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the ones I made up.

Hope you guys like it. Please, Jo-chan-ANIME (aka Jose) Please do not give me long reviews because I probably won't read them. Please excuse any spelling errors that I may have because I do not have spell check.

Any way, on with the story.

Chapter 1. In the begining.

Lily Evans, Master Prankster, awoke feeling quite refreshed. She had do go meet the new neighbour and she had do actually be NICE to him. So, she got up, took a shower, got dressed, and blow dried her hair.

She was wearing a beige, dressy t-shirt with slit sleeves. To match her top, she was wearing blue jeans that were slitely faded. Her mother said she had to look her best today.

Aparently, the new neighbour was her best friend named Janice. Janice had a little boy just about Lily's age according to her mom.

When Lily was done, she went downstairs and poured her self some cereal. Her mood was a tiny bit happier when she remembered that her birthday was in two days and she was able to have a sleep over with her four best friends in the whole world.

Alice Warj, Molly Simons, Aiko Kogawa and Amanda Bones. She couldn't wait until then.

Lily sighed and ate her cereal. Just then her mother came in.

" Hello Lily. Are you ready? They'll be here in a few minutes and I want to be there and help them feel less nervous about this."

Lily looked at the clock. It was 10:32.

"Calm down mom. Yes, I am ready and they won't be here until like, half an hour."

"Oh, I suppose your right. I'm just a little anxious to see Janice again. I mean, we've talked a lot but we haven't seen each other in a year."

"That's Okay mom. Just don't stress about this stuff. It's kind of, well, embarassing."

"Yes, I suppose your right."

When their conversation was done, Lily quickly finished her cereal, went upstairs, and went upstairs to quikly call Amelia.

"Hello?"

" Hey Amelia. It's me, Lily."

"Oh, hey Lily. What's up?"

"I have to greet the new neighbour. Ugh, I soooo don't want to though. There are plenty of other ways to spend my summer vacation."

"True. So True. On the plus side though, look at it as another victum that we must crush."

"I like the way you think" said Lily scheming in her head all sorts of ideas. "Would you like to come over and maybe help me think of some ways to do this?"

" One step ahead of you. I'm already on my way out. See you."

" Ya. Bye."

Click.

Lily was bored. She still had a few minutes until Amelia got here so she sat on her bed, waiting.

Lily looked at the clock. 10: 48. All of the sudden, she heard a knock,knock, knock on her door.

"I'll get it!" Lily shouted as she ran into her sister knocking her down.

" Oh, I'm so sorry Petunia. I wasn't watching where I was going."

" No problem, Lils. Now, hurry! Go get the door."

Lily did exactly as she was told. She ran down the stairs, ran past the kitchen and opened the door.

"Sorry it took so long Amelia! I accidently knocked into my sister."

" No prob!" Amelia said simply. As she walked in, Lily's mother(Josophine. Sorry, I forgot her name. Whoops. Silly me!) came.

"Mom, is it okay if Amelia comes with us to the neighbours since Petunia has a dance class and dad is at work."

"Sure honey."

"Thanks mom!"

Lily and Amelia went upstairs. Lily looked at the clock. It said 10:54.

"Ok, we still have time to come up with a minor prank."

"Minor?" asked Amelia, "I thought that we were thinking of master pranks."

"Ya well, the master pranks consider an over 50 of getting caught. Remember, this boy is my moms best friends son. We have to make sure to not get caught."

"You know, You're a very smart person."Amelia said with a face that would make you think that she was even THINKING!

"Ya! You just figured that out right now?"

"Well, you've just never showed it until now!"

They laughed. 10:58

"Lily, Amelia, come down here! It's time to go! YAY!" Josiphine managed to squeak out.

"Coming!" Lily shouted back.

This was it. Time for those vitums... I mean boys to meet thier worst nightmare.

Muhahahaha! I am evil!!!! Did you guys like it?

James: I hate you.

Sirius: I can't wait to see what you are going to pull on James!

James: -- Glares

Sirius: Runs!!!!

James: Pounds Sirius

SIL (Sango-Inu-Yasha-lover): Sirius is just going to laugh at you.

:-)

James: Goes after SIL

SIL: Creates barrier and sends James flying back.

James: Ugh.

K, hoped you guys liked it. Review PLEASE!

Sango-Inu-Yasha-lover


	2. The Prank

Wow. This is the earliest I've decided to update a chapter. Yay for me! (Don't mind me. I'm high on sugar.)

Anyway, I will now do my chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters accept for the ones that I might make up.

Chapter 2

The prank.

Lily, Amelia and Josophine walked to thier neighbours house.

Josophine rang the door bell and was surprised that someone answered it so quickly.

"Josophine?" A woman asked

"Janice?"

"Oh my gosh!" they both screemed.

"Um, mom?" Lily questioned. She'd never seen her mother act this was before.

"Oh. Sorry Lily. Janice, this is Lily and her friend Amelia."

"Hello Amelia. I haven't seen you since you were a baby."

Lily stared at her friend. Did she know Janice?

"Hello Mrs.Potter." said Amelia kindly.

"Amelia," Lily started, "Do you know her?"

"Kind of. You see, Mrs. Potter is an old family friend."

"Yes and Lily. My you look beautiful."

"Thank you Mrs. Potter." Lily said.

Janice stared at them. "You don't have to call me that you know. It makes me feel old. Call me Janice."

"Okay Mrs.. I mean Janice." Lily and Amelia said at the same time.

" Oh how rude of me. Would you like to come inside?"

"Finally." said Josophine who they completely ignored until now.

When they went in, the house looked so warm and comfortable. Even though only a few things were out from packing.

They went into the kitchen where their almost whole kitchen was unpacked already.

" How did they get all this stuff unpacked already?" Lily wondered outloud.

"Oh, we have our ways." Jancie said and the two mothers giggled. Even Amelia had a smile on her face.

'Why are they all so happy?' Lily pondered for a moment until two people came through the door.

" Hello James and Sirius."

Now James and Sirius would have replied except they were stairing and Lily and Amelia so they just said a mumbled"hullo"

"James, Sirius. If you two are both done stairing I would be pleased to introduce you them."

They blushed but imediantly looked away. Half because they didn't want the girls to notice that they were blushing and half because they wanted to know who those girls were.

"Now, James and Sirius," Janice said while pointing to them,"this is Lily Evans and Amelia Bones. Lily, Amelia, this is James Potter my son and Sirius Black his best friend."

"Hello."Lily and Amelia said acting so sweet.

"Ugh , um um, um, um, Hi?" The boys offered.

The girls giggled.

"Say James, why don't you take your friends and go upstairs while Josophine and I talk."

"Yes mother." James said imediantly."Come on. My room is upstairs."

The four of them all went upstairs. The girls in the back and the boys in front of them.

While the boys were talking about some kind of sport, the girls whispered about their prank.

"This is just the begining." They smiled evily and would have laughed but that would have spoiled their whole plan so they just giggled.

When they finally came upstairs to James' room they all sat down and just staired around.

"So, um why don't we split up into groups?" offered Sirius who instead of stairing off into space like the rest of them, he was stairing at Amelia who was stairing right back.

"I'll go with Amelia and James, you can go with Lily."

"You know, that actually sounds like a good idea." James said who was punched after really, really hard by Sirius. Normally, Sirius would have just laughed or said "Hey" by this comment but he was embarrassed because Amelia was here so he punch him.

Now, James was embarrased infront of Lily so he said," Man, you seriously need to learn how to punch."

To change the subject, James then said, " Is our little plan okay with you two?"

The girls just shrugged and went with the boys.

With Amelia

"So um Amelia, this is the bathroom and uh, this is a guest bedroom."

"Wow,"was all Amelia said."Their house is really beautiful."

"Just like you." said Sirius. Amelia gulped. She'd never been liked by a guy before.

With Lily

"So, there is about four bathrooms in this house." James said sneeking a peek at Lily's reaction. He really hoped that she was going to Hogwarts so that he could see her more but because she doesn't come from a wizarding family, there was a very slim chance.

" You have a really big house, you know that?" Lily asked.

"Yup, that's why we picked it."James said still stairing at Lily.

"James, could I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why do you stair at me all the time?"Lily smiled. She knew she was putting him on the spot.

James looked very nervous. Should he tell her, or not tell her?

"Umm, well I always stair at you because I guess I kind of like you. Maybe, a little.

"Really? Well, for being so brave and telling me that, you deserve a kiss."

James' mood lightened up. He got ready for the kiss and closed his eyes.

"Oh one second, James. I have to put on my lip gloss."

"Sure."James said.

"Okay James. I'm ready." Lily said with an evil smirk on her face. Perfect. She got him right where she wanted him. Even better, Sirius and Amelia were coming.

Lily signaled for Amelia to come.

As done, Amelia came and told Sirius to be quiet and just watch.

On the tour, Lily noticed that James had a pet toad, so secretly she grabed it.

"Ready James?"

"Ready!"

"Okay. Here it comes!"

Lily grabbed the toad and put its lips to James'. Then Lily took the toad away and was not expecting what James was going to say next.

" You're a really good kisser Lily." James said as he opened his eyes and saw the toad inches away from his face.

"Lily, you didn't. Did you?"

Lily just looked like she was going to explode. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She had to laugh.

"You giggle kissed your giggle TOAD!" She burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that tears were streaming down her face and she was clutching her sides for they were hurting so much.

"Oh well, at least Sirius didn't see that."

Sirius clears throught "Umm, sorry mate, but I kind of did." and he burst out laughing too.

"Ooh Lily. You're such a good kisser!" Amelia mocked through laughing fits.

James growled. Thankfully for Lily, her mother was calling for her downstairs.

"Lily, it's time to go!" Josophine said.

"James and Sirius, you guys come say goodbye!" said Janice.

Once they all stopped laughing, they went downstairs and were about to depart when James whispered something in Lily's ear.

"I will get you Lily." was all he said.

Lily was stuned. When he said that, his breath fell on her neck. That made her hair stand on end. Yet, for some reason, she never wanted him to pull away. But when he did, Lily noticed that Sirius was whispering in Amelia's ear too.

"I'll meet you tonight. Okay?"

"Sure, actually, while we're out, we can also talk about the James and Lily matchmaking plan."

"Why don't we just call it J-A-L-M-P?"

"Sure."

With that, the girls left.

When they were back at Lily's house, Lily just had to know what Amelia and Sirius were whispering about.

"So Amelia, what were you and Sirius talking about?"

"Huh?"

"Before we left, you two were whispering about something."

" Oh, that was nothing. Say, other than that prank, what happened between you two?" Amelia said hoping to change the subject.

"Just luering James into the prank."

"How?"

" Well, I asked him why he was always stairing at me and he said it was because he liked me."  
  
"Ooooooooooo! Lily's got herself a boyfriend."

"Uh, no! Besides, what happened between _you _and Sirius?"

"Uh, nothing." Amelia said almost to quick. Even if Lily was her best friend, she didn't want Lily to know that she had kissed Sirius. Not just yet at least.

"Right." Lily said sarcasticly eyeing Amelia curiously.

"Oh well, lets just go play upstairs." Amelia offered.

"Sure" said Lily.

The end of chapter two.

James: I hate you!

Sirius:That was brilliant!

SIL: 'takes a bouquet of flowers' Thank you, Thank you! I couldn't have done it without the characters.

James: I will kill you.

James:grabs dagger from out of no where and charges

SIL: Sends man eating lion after him

James: Runs for his dear life

Sirius: Like I said, this girl is brilliant!

SIL : Of course!

Please review!

Sango-Inu-Yasha-lover


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Date 

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been kind of busy and kind of lazy at the same time: )

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

**By the way, I've been calling Lily's friend Amelia and it was actually Amanda Bones. I'm really sorry!**

Anyway here's the chapter!

Amanda had gone home a few hours before and Lily was bored. All she could think about was that stupid neighbor of hers, James Potter. Then, she looked up and saw something. Her birthday was in about 2 days! She couldn't wait.

Then Lily remembered that she had to get decorations still. She rushed downstairs and got her mom to drive her to the mall.

With Amanda

Amanda and Sirius were walking down the mall hallways. They were picking a birthday present for Lily and it had to be perfect so of course they were heading to the pranking store.

"What exactly do you have in mind for Lily?" asked Sirius. They were shopping and yet he had no idea what they were shopping for.

"I'm not quite sure. I know that she'll like something in the prankster store though. Lily is a master prankster after all."

"Ya well, I think that Lily has just made James prankster too. He is so determined to get back at her that I was relieved that I had to meet you here."

They entered the pranking store called Prank Lords and started looking.

As Amanda looked, she saw someone with jet black hair move beside her and he started looking at the stuff hanging from the wall.

Amanda thought that she knew who he was so she pretended to look at something in his direction. She knew it. It was James Potter.

" Hi James, what are you doing here?" asked Amanda trying to sound like she was innocent and was up to absolutely nothing.

" Well, since your little friend Lily has done that prank, I thought that I might get some idea of the basic pranks here, what about you?"

" Umm, well Lily's birthday is really soon and I came to get here a pre..."

"Oh, well speak of the devil," said James

Lily had just walked into the store. She looked as if she was looking for something but couldn't find it anywhere else. Then she spotted Amanda.

"Hi Amanda!" she said cheerfully. She was awfully cheerful. She was awfully cheerful, that is, until she saw James Potter.

" Hello Evans," he said coolly. Lily could tell that he was still immensely annoyed with her about her prank.

"Oh, so it's Evans now is it?" she said.

"Yes it is Evans, that is your name, isn't it?"

"Well of course it's my name, dim wit" she retorted. She was starting to get annoyed with him. He thought he was so cool she could just yell, but she knew better than that.

" Amanda, why are you here?" Lily asked, trying not to lose her temper. She could easily just thinking of that great brat that we all know as James Potter.

"Oh, well Sirius and I came to get you a Birthday present. What are you doing here?" she asked.

" Well I realized that I kind of forgot to get decorations for my party" Lily responded.

Amanda thought about this for a minute. Lily, unprepared? That doesn't make sense. Lily is always prepared! She must have something on her mind. That's weird, she normally tells me every little detail in her life.

_I'll just have to get it out of her at her party _she thought.

"Hey Amanda, I just found something that I thought Lil...lil Snickers my cat would like," Sirius said at the sight of Lily. He couldn't believe that he just almost blurted out to Lily what they were going to get her for her birthday.

" You know Sirius, you are one extremely weird person you know that?" Lily said.

_Of course he's weird _she thought to herself_ I mean after all, he is friends with Potter. He'd have to be pretty weird to hang out with that geek._

"So Lily," said Sirius trying to change the subject. He didn't really like to talk about how weird he was. Honestly though, could you blame him? "What are you doing for your party?"

"Oh nothing much. First it's just games and then some of my friends have to go home because they aren't allowed to sleep over that night. Something about diagonally."

Sirius and James emediantly looked at each other. She must mean Diagon Alley. So some of Lily's friends were witches eh? James already knew that Amanda was a witch because their parents met in Hogwarts but what are the chances of the rest of her friends being witches too?

"Lily dear, we really must go! The mall is about to close any minute now," Josephine called.

"I hope to see you guys later okay?" Lily called.

"Or at least most of you" she muttered under her breath thinking of James.

"See you Lily" said Amanda and Sirius while James just 'humphed' and walked away.

"Bye!" she shouted across the busy mall hallway crowded with people.

As Lily walked away James seemed to relax slightly with each step she took.

"So Sirius, what did you find for you lil cat Snickers?" Amanda asked with a slight smile across her face.

"Oh, sod off will you? Anyway, I found her... sorry James, mate, but I kind of can't tell you,"

"What, why?" asked James. Sirius ALWAYS told him what was going on. "Am I not good enough for you any more? I let you stay over at my house and this is the thanks I get! What happened? I thought we had something!"

" Cut the drama queen act James, that's MY role!" Sirius answered with a slight chuckle.

" Uh, fine, be that way! Oh, by the way, I'll see you back at my house." he said and left the mall.

"So, Lily's friends are going to Diagon Alley" Sirius thought allowed.

"Oh my gosh, you're a wizard?" asked Amanda. She didn't think that Sirius had an ounce of magic in him but then again, this wasn't the first time she was wrong.

"Of course!" he said

"Okay, well now that I know that you're a wizard, we can actually talk about magic stuff!"

"Okay, so, what do you want to talk about?" asked Sirius.

There was a dead silence, except for the rest of the mall.

"So, I'll see you later then"

"Yep"

And with that, they left and went back to their houses.

Sorry this is such a short chappie! I was kind of having writer's block. I'll try to make the next one longer!

SIL


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Party

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, and whatever else I made up.

Sorry it took me so long to write this!

Anyway, on with the story!

()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0

Lily Evans was sitting on her bed, thinking of her party, seeing as it was today even though her actual birthday was tomorrow.

_I can't wait for this! There will be no annoying little kids and there will be no whining...in other words, there will be no James Potter!_

The young girl was just sitting there when the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock, it said 3:30 p.m. on August 9th.

"That's probably Amanda, seeing as she is always early for a party,"

Lily ran downstairs. She noticed all the party things up. She looked at the room.

_It's very nice_ she thought, _very colourful_.

She was about to go look and see what else her family did for her in the kitchen when the doorbell rang again.

_Oh ya_, she thought, _the reason I'm down here._

The doorbell rang yet again and Lily noticed that she was taking very long to open the door. She couldn't help it though, it's not her fault that she couldn't wait for her party to begin!

She opened the door too find Amanda standing there, looking kind of bored because she was sitting there for so long. She was also kind of in a trance when Lily opened the door. Or at least, that's how Lily found her.

"Umm, hello? Lily to Amanda, do you come in? I repeat do you come in? Over," she said, trying to make her voice kind of sounding like it was on a walky-talky.

"Huh? Oh, hi Lil! I didn't know what time it was but I didn't want to be late for the party so I just came early."

Lily looked at her quizzically. She looked awfully weird and suspicious but decided to shrug it off.

"Early? Amanda it's **2 HOURS** until the party!"

"Oh, really? Oh well, here's your present Lily!" Amanda said as she handed Lily a box with a rather shameful wrapping job.

It was purple wrapping paper and just a little pull and the wrapping paper would easily come off!

_Oh well, she's not the best at wrapping. I can remember last year at Alice's party. Oh man, that was not a pretty sight._

"Uh, thanks Amanda"

" No problem," she said with a goofygrin on her face.

Amanda stepped into the house. Lily did in fact have a very nice house.

The living room was nicely decorated. It was a very big living room, with streamers and floating balloons everywhere. The paint on the walls was a nice light blue and the decorations were all different colours. There was only 1 couch but around 5 chairs, each nice and comfy with mounds of pillows on them.

"Wow Lily, you must have really decorated!" Amanda said. She wasn't used to seeing her house like this.

"Actually, I think Petunia did this for me. "She is pretty good at decorations you know."

Amanda sighed. "Ya, it must be nice to have a sister."

"Oh Amanda, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot that you just...well, that incident just happened!"Lily said. Though she really didn't know what happened to her sister, she just knew that it was something bad.

"That's okay. So Lily, what do you want to do?"Amanda asked, trying to change the subject and succeeding without fail. Lily was easily distracted.

"I don't know, why don't we make up a list of games to play for the party?" Lily asked. Truthfully, Lily really didn't have any games ready.

"Okay"

The two of them made a whole list of games. There were around 20 games on their list, but they probably wouldn't play them all seeing as there was one that would most likely take up of the night. Truth or Dare.

The door bell rang and they both jumped up in surprise. They had been so wrapped up in making a list of games that they forgot that there were still people coming.

"I'll get it!" lily shouted so loud that the house nearly did shake.

She opened the door and found the rest of her friends Molly Simons, Aiko Kogawa, and Alice Warj (A/N sorry, I'm not good at making up names.)

" Hi you guys" Lily practically shrieked.

"Hi Lily" they said in unison.

"Oh Lily, we brought you presents, but some how I ended up holding them." Aiko said with a face that clearly said she was confused and a little annoyed.

"Oh, thank you!" Lily exclaimed. She was soooooo excited.

Lily took the presents and the girls were about to get started with the party, when the doorbell rang again.

"Lily, could you get that dear? I'm a little bit busy at the moment," her mom called from up the stairs.

"Sure mom," Lily yelled back and raced the other girls to get the door.

When they got there though, Lily was annoyed, Amanda was delighted and the other girls were clueless.

"Hi ya Lily, happy birthday!" Sirius screamed.

"Umm hi, are you okay?" Lily asked.

"Don't mind him, we accidentally gave him some chocolate and now he's um, well, he's a little out of it to put it lightly," said a boy who Lily had not seen before.

The boy had light brown hair that went to the middle of his neck, light brown eyes, he seemed intelligent and was wearing a pair of plain jeans and a regular black t-shirt.

"That's nice and you are...?"

"Oh, sorry I'm Remus, Remus Lupin. I'm a friend of James Potter and Sirius Black," the boy said. For some reason or other, Lily really didn't find him as annoying as James though.

"Hello Remus Lupin, I'm Lily Evans. These are my friends Amanda Bones, Aiko Kogawa, Alice Warj and Molly Simons," Lily said as she pointed to each one of her friends.

"Lilllyyyyyyyyyyyyy, don't leave us out here! Let us in!" Sirius exclaimed as he pushed Lily out of the way.

"Oh no, Sirius, James and Remus please get ou-"

"Hello boys!" said Mrs. Evans as she came down from the stairs.

"Mom, do you know why they're here?" Lily questioned.

"Yes, of course I do. I invited them. I thought it would be nice if you had even more friends over for your birthday. Don't worry thought," she said as she saw the look of horror on Lily's face, "They won't be sleeping over, boys do come in."

"Here's your present Lily flower!" said Sirius.

"Oh, thank you! You really didn't need to get me anything," Lily exclaimed. She really hadn't thought that Sirius would get her a gift.

"But it's your birthday Lily, of course we're going to get you a gift!" said Remus.

Lily let them in and the eight of them settled down in the living room.

What Lily didn't notice though when she was talking to everyone, James put asomething in the living room facing where they were all sitting.

"So, what game would everyone like to play?"

"Oh, oh, PICK MEEEEEEE!"Sirius shouted.

"Yes Sirius, what would you like to play?"

"I want to play pin the tail on the donkey!"

They decided to play pin the tail on the donkey and since there was no donkey, they decided to make a picture of one on a sheet of paper.

They each took turns and it turns out that Amanda was closest.

"Dinner time," called Lily's mother from the kitchen and they ran to the kitchen in about 5 seconds flat.

"Now I know that this is what everybody has at their party but that's ok. We're having pizza!" Lily said.

"I like pizza,"said Remus.

"I think that everyone likes pizza," said Molly.

"Dig in!" said a very enthusiastic mother.

When they were done the pizza and the cake, it was time for presents.

"What did you get me Amanda?" Lily questioned for about the 17th time.

"Find out yourself!" she said. Amanda was getting a little annoyed at Lily because she would not stop asking that question.

"Fine!"Lily pouted. She tugged on the wrapping paper and it revealed a beautiful hair piece that was all metal and it held her hair up in a bun.

"Thank you Amanda!" Lily said.

"Your welcome! Sirius and I did find you something that was perfect for you, but Sirius forgot to buy it. The dunce."

"Hey, I don't appreciate that!" said Sirius.

"Good!" Amanda retorted.

"Okay, moving on," said Lily. She picked up Aiko's present and opened it. It was some books on Shakespeare and other famous poets.

Molly got her lip gloss, and blush. Lily figured that she would need it in a couple of years, but not this year. She really wasn't much of a girly girl.

Aiko got her lots and lots of chocolate, because that's what every girl needs.

"Finally, our present!"Sirius said.

Lily opened Sirius', Remus' and James' present. It was a book on some of the biggest pranks, and hints.

"Thank you sooooo much you guys!"

"Your welcome, it was Sirius' idea though," Remus said.

"Look you guys, we've got to go," said James, he was dying to get out of there and go through with his plan.

"Ya, we've got to go too," said Alice and Aiko.

"Oh, okay. I'll show you guys to the door," Lily said, a littleupset that her friends and James had to go. Though, to be fair, it was 8:30 p.m.

Lily walked to the door with her friends and said good bye to them. Once they were gone, Lily, Amanda and Molly got their sleeping bags on and changed in the bathroom into their pyjamas.

Lily's pajamas were a lime green and had cute little brown bears all over it.

Amanda had brown hair and eyes so she wore a set of plain, purple, pyjamas.

(A/N I'm making their pyjamas match their characteristics)

Molly had bright orange hair so she wore a light blue set of pyjamas with clouds on them.

"So you guys, would you like to play truth or dare?" Lily asked.

"Of course Lily!" said Amanda.

"Okay, so who would like to go first?" asked Molly.

No one answered until 5 minutes later.

"I will I guess." said Lily.

"Okay Lily, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Alright Lily, if you had to pick one person out of James, Sirius or Remus, who would you choose?" asked Molly.

"Well, not James because he is just plain annoying, not Sirius because that's Amanda's man," she received a glare from Amanda at that comment.

"I'm just joking. Not Sirius because he is just, well... too goofy so that leaves Remus."

Lily looked at the other girls. They seemed to both be wearing the same silly expression.

"Lily, do you like Remus?" asked Amanda, giggling.

"No, it's just he's much more mature than the other two."

"That's true, but I think that Sirius is the cutest," said Amanda.

"Of course you do,"said Lily."Okay, Molly, truth or dare?"

"Definantily truth."

"Okay, so who do _you_ like the best out of those three?"

Molly had to think a while about this. She put on a look that clearly said that she was trying to think about it.

"I think that Sirius is probably the cutest," said Molly.

"Aww, poor James. Nobody likes him," said Amanda.

"Can you blame us?" asked Lily.

The girls giggled for a while, and then went over to get Lily's chocolate.

()()()()()() WITH JAMES, SIRIUS AND REMUS()()()()()()()

"Okay guys, you will not believe what I did," James said.

"I'm afraid to ask," said Remus, shaking his head slightly.

"I put a camera that was connected to our house in Lily's house. We will be able to see and hear what the girls are talking about on the basement t.v. and only the basement t.v."

"Why the basement television James?" asked Sirius.

"Simple,"James replied, "because the basement is sound proof so my parents won't be able to hear what we're up to or us laughing our heads off!"

"You know, we should pull pranks all through school. So many awesome pranks that even the teachers will be afraid of us!" Sirius said, his perkyness way out of the ordinary, which was saying something.

"That sounds like a plan to me. What about you Remus?"

Remus looked at them and thought about it.

_Why not? It's not like we'll get into **that**_ _much trouble if I help to cover up the mess we leave. _

"Sure, why not?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, but if we're going to be trouble makers, we need a good name!"

"Uh, okay! James, that'll be your name, Sirius can be my name and Remus will be his name,"Sirius said with a laugh.

"No, that's not what I mean." James said," I mean that we're going to be mischief makers, we need a name to call our group,"

"I know!" said Remus. It was a good thing that he had a big vocabulary for such a young boy, "We can call ourselves the Marauders!"

The boys stared at him like he was insane, or just too smart. Which ever one you like best.

"It means mischief maker, people who get into trouble, etc.,"

"Wow Remus the walking thesaurus!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Ya, ya, shaddup."

"Well, lets go see what the girls are doing!" James said.

The boys went down and turned on the television just in time to see that they were starting a game of truth or dare.

"So Lily, truth or dare?" it sounded like Molly said.

"Truth" Lily said.

"Alright Lily, if you had to pick 1 person out of James, Sirius or Remus, who would you choose?"

"Well, not James because he is just annoying-"

"I am not annoying, she's the one who is totally obnoxious, self-absorbed, over sensitive lunatic!" James yelled.

"James, buddy. Why do you care so much about what miss Lily Evans thinks of you?" asked Remus, a smirk on his face.

"I don't, I just think that I am WAY better than her and she is being a DIM WIT!" James shouted.

"James, shut up! I'm trying to watch!"yelled Sirius.

"-and not Sirius because he's Amanda's man-"

By this point, James and Remus were rolling on the floor, laughing.

"This is not funny guys! Although, Amanda is quite cute,"Sirius blushed.

"-I'm joking, not Sirius because he's just to, well...goofy-"

"I am NOT goofy!"

"-so I guess that leaves Remus."

Remus had suddenly gone pale and he was beginning to breathe very raspy breathes. James was giving Remus very dirty looks that only Sirius seemed to notice.

_They are soooooo going to get married, and have kids, and they can be named Sirius 1,2,3,and for the girls...Siriussilvia, or Siriusronda or-_ and on and on he went. Disturbing boy he is.

"Lily, do you like Remus?"

Remus had gone abnormally pale. He just didn't think of Lily like that.

"No, it's just that he's much more mature than the other two,"

Remus let out a sigh and James stopped his glaring and made a small smile.

"That's true, but I think that Sirius the cutest" came Amanda's voice.

"Oh ya!" said Sirius, jumping up and down."I mean... well, I can't cover for that at the moment."

"Molly, truth or dare?"

"Definantly truth"

"Okay, so who do _you_ like the best out of those three?" Lily asked, emphasizing the word 'you'

The boys waited a long time for the answer until...

"I think that Sirius is probably the cutest,"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! I'm going to be a lady killer!"

At this point, both Remus and James were shaking their heads.

"Aww, poor James. Nobody likes him"

"Can you blame us?" Lily asked.

"Hey, I deeply resent that!" James said.

"Chill James," said Sirius.

"You can say that because you're going to be a lady killer! I'm just going to be the guy that nobody likes!"

"Ya, so what?"

"Nothing, lets just turn this off and go to bed. It's almost midnight and I'm tired."

So the boys turned off the television and went to bed, not knowing what they were missing.

()()()()()() WITH LILY, AMANDA AND MOLLY ()()()()()()()

It was midnight and the girls were just about to go asleep when they heard a screech outside the living room window.

"What on earth could that be?" Lily asked and her friends played innocent while hiding their smiling faces under their sleeping bags.

She opened the window and was surprised to find a brown barn owl with a letter tied on its leg.

Lily untied the letter, read it and gasped.

"You guys, you won't believe what I just got! It's a letter that says I'm a-"

"A witch." her friends finished for her.

"Ya, how did you know?"

"We're witched too! Infact, Sirius, Remus, Alice and Aiko are all of the wizarding world. Everyone of us except you and Remus are the only ones who aren't pure blood." Amanda said. "Actually, Sirius, Molly, Alice and I are all like second cousins or something."

"And some other people," Molly muttered under her breath. Her and Amanda had both agreed to not tell Lily about James. They both really wanted to see what hers and James' reactions would be.

"Why not Aiko?" Lily asked.

"Well, most pure blood families are related to each other but there are a few that aren't related. Aiko's family is one of them."

"Oh," was all Lily managed to say until she thought,"Amanda, what's a pure blood?"

"Oh right! It means that we have no ounce of muggle in us."

"What's a muggle?" asked Lily.

"None magic folk, opposite of a pure blood." answered Molly.

"Okay, what's Hogwarts?"

"It's a wonderful castle with 4 houses that you get sorted into: Griffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the humble, Ravenclaw for the wise and Slytherin for the, well, evil. Trust me Lily, you do not want to be put in that house! And then there's-"

So all night, the girls talked about Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, and everything else. In the morning, around 9:00 a.m., Lily's mother came down and the girls explained everything. That took until around 11:00 a.m. and Lily's mother said that they could all go down to Diagon Alley at 1:00 p.m.

The girls got ready and left for Diagon Alley at exactly 1:00 p.m.(Amanda and Molly called their parent and they let them come with Lily and her mom to make sure that they got everything and stayed away from Knockturn Alley.) They got all the stuff for Hogwarts and went back to Lily's house.

Soon, it was September 1st and Lily was packed, ready to go, and on the train by 10:45. She managed to get a seat with the other girls and they were all set to go.

" I can not wait to get to Hogwarts!" Lily screamed. She wanted to see it all!

"Calm down Lily!" said Alice for the umteenth time.

"I'm just soooooo excited!"Lily said. The girls finally got her to calm down as the trolley lady came by.

The rest of the train ride flew by as the girls told Lily about Quidditch, and anything else that Amanda and Molly might have left out on Lily's birthday.

The train got to a stop as Lily, Amanda, Alice, Aiko(too many A's), and Molly got off the train and followed a gruffy man by the name of Hagrid.

Hagrid was a very tall person. Lily and her friends suspected that he was part giant.

Once, on the boats, Amanda, Lily, Molly and Alice in one boat and Aiko in another with a boy named Peter Petigrew (YUCK!),Lucious (SP?) Malfoy, and Severus Snape. When the first years turned a corner, they saw it: Hogwarts.

"It's beautiful!" Lily exclaimed as she eyed it up and down.

They reached Hogwarts and there they met Professor Mcgonagall, the head of the house for Griffindor. That's the house that Lily wanted to be in the most.

They entered the great hall and saw that a hat was going to put them into houses.

The sorting hat sang its song, and Mcgonagall started calling names:

Agnatious, Abragale.

She got into hufflepuff.

Brode, George.

He got into Ravenclaw.

Soon it was Lily's turn and went up to the front. She turned around and her eyes landed on one certain messy haired boy with round glasses. They were both thinking the same thing, and screamed aloud.

"Is it YOU?"

That's all for now! Wow, that took me a long time. Well, please review! It would mean a lot! Even if you just said I read your story and I didn't/did like it. Please! I'm begging you! I wrote 12 pages just for all of you now please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!

Thank you all!

SIL


	5. The awesome title sort of

Chapter 5

The, umm...Title that is so good, you just can't put it in words. Ya, that's it!

Be proud of me people! I thought of an...ok? title.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except, the plot, and anything else I made up.

So, now, on with the story!

Lily Evans awoke from her dream. It was the summer, August 31st to be exact and she was going to her seventh year of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry tomorrow. She was starting her seventh year.

_That's really strange, _she thought_, I haven't thought about that day for years._

A lot of things have happened since that day. Sirius, Remus and James had met a boy named Peter Pettigrew and they had made a group of four and they called themselves the Marauders.

Aiko who was once one of their best friends was sorted into Slytherin and she either a) ignored them completely or b) made fun of them. It was clear that they never talked to her after the first month of school.

The reason that Aiko ignored them is because Lily and the rest of them were sorted into Gryffindor, and everyone knows that Gryiffindor's and Slytherin's aren't exactly the best of friends. But Lily always suspected that Aiko was slightly jealous because they got into Gryffindor and she didn't. Everyone knew that she wanted really badly to go there, because the rest of her family was in that house.

Molly was going out with a boy named Arthur Weasley and it was starting to get serious. Alice was dating Alexander Smith but it was just starting out.

Lily still hates James Potter, though not as much because he was being slightly nicer to her. But she still disliked him because she tends to hold a grudge and he frequently asks here out at least 6 times per day, but that was just his average.

And remarkably Sirius, for once in his life, was single.

She sat up on her bed and looked around her room. Like the rest of her house, it was redecorated (Petunia, her mom and dad had done the rest but Lily wanted to have a say in what her own room was.).

Her room was now a purpley blue and it had silver trimming. She had a queen sized bed and a single desk. Her closet was a walk-in closet though, so it was a quarter the size of her room. Other than a few clothes that hadn't been packed yet, her trunk, her owl, and her other school things, the room was just like that. Needless to say, it was very open.

Lily then decided to have a shower and get dressed. Today, she wore a pair of old jeans, with a light green spaghetti strap top.

Lily then went downstairs into the kitchen. Her family had redecorated in her fourth year so it looked completely different.

The walls were now a light shade of blue, with a traditional white bordering. The furniture was all wood and the counter was marble.

Lily walked in and made herself some cereal. She ate it, and then went upstairs to do some last minute reading.

_I can't wait for school tomorrow, _she thought_, I can't wait to see all my friends again. Stupid parents, they don't even let me see my friends just because "I see them all year and I should spend time with just my fami-"_

While Lily was day-dreaming, she had accidentally knocked into her sister, Petunia.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Nia," Lily said as she helped her sister up.

(A/N: Sorry, yes, they have crashed into each other a lot so far, sorry:))

"That's really alright Lils," Petunia said, "Just don't forget to wash up before tonight, because Vernon is coming to supper!"Petunia squealed.

"Don't worry, I wont." Lily said, as she roled her eyes when Petunia had her back turned.. Petunia had never brought "Vernon" to supper before. Actually, Lily had never met Vernon before. The way that Petunia was talking about him though, everyone had high expectations of him. Everyone, that is, except the father, Cory Evans. He just thought (like all fathers) that Vernon was complete scum that doesn't even deserve to live. But, as everybody knows, Petunia tends to exadurate, so Vernon might not be as good as she says he is.

Lily went up to her room and finished her packing. She looked at the clock, it said 12:00 p.m.

_I'm soooooooo bored_, she thought. _Why is there nothin to do when it's summer? Isn't that supposed to be the...funnest season? Is funnest a word? I'll have to check with Remus, surely he'll know. After all, he is the worlds largest dictionary_.

Lily chuckled at her own joke. Though, it was not funny, Lily was odd that way.

"I wonder what seventh year will be like? I imagine it would be not that much harder, what with being Head Girl and all, but I don't really care, as long as I pass transfiguration, _knock knock,_ charms, potions, defence against the dark arts, _knock knock_, herbology, astronomy, ancient runes, and care of magica-_knock_. Then I'll be able to become auro- Now where is that obnoxious knocking coming from? "

As she said it, she looked around the room and finally spotted an owl that was a shady grey colour, and had magnificent blue eyes outside her window.

"Aww, what a sweet little owl, just hold on a second, I'll let you in,"

Lily opened the window and the bird flew in, sat directly on her mahogany desk and waited for Lily to shut the window so that she could untie the letter attached to its leg and reply for its master. The bird was under strict orders not to leave the house until Lily wrote down an answer.

Lily shut the window and, as the bird wanted, untied the letter. She briefly looked over the note, frowned a little, and threw it on the floor. Almost instantly after she did this, she wrote a reply down.

_**No**_

Lily tied it to the bird and sent it off back to where it came from, and started to open A Midnight Summer's Dream by William Shakespeare.

Around 20 minutes after that, the same owl was right at her window, knocking at it again.

Lily sighed as she put her book to rest on the bed, settled tight where the page was at, and opened the window for the poor bird.

The bird, yet again, went onto her desk and waited for Lily. She undid the note, opened it, and wrote down her reply.

_**I'm sorry, my parents won't let me. They won't let me see anyone from the wizarding world in the summer break. They want to spend time with me, even though they're never here and it's just me and Petunia.**_

_**- Flower Lady**_

Lily tied the letter back onto the bird and sent it flying away. She opened the book again, but was distracted by the first letter the owl had sent. She picked it up off the floor and reread it:

_**Dearest Flower Lady,**_

_**I think that it's time for us to finally meet in person. Please send your reply with my owl. She has orders not to leave until you do.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Sir Shining Knight.**_

Lily honestly wanted to, but she didn't even know where this "Sir Shining Knight" lived, or if her parents would allow it. Actually, she knew that her parents wouldn't allow it. The only thing she did know about him is that he goes to Hogwarts and is in the same year as herself, along with other tidbits of information that he has told her in his previous letters.

_Knock, knock, knock_

This time, Lily didn't need to look around. She just lifted up the window, got the letter, and read it.

_**Dear Flower Lady,**_

_**If you are not allowed to come, then we'll simply meet at Hogwarts. I would love to meet you, because we have been writing for over a year now and I would love for you and I to meet, face to face. **_

_**I would also like to say that I am grateful for this note pal system that someone started up for the wizarding world. I don't know how I could have survived the school year without you.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Sir Shining Knight**_

At this note, Lily felt extremely guilty. Though, she did not know why, it was after all, not her fault that she could not meet up with him. He could live hundreds of miles from where she lives and it was not her fault that her parents were stubborn.

_Perhaps, _she thought_, it is because I really want to meet him and it's not only that he wants to see me, but I want to see him and by not being able to, I am also letting myself down._

Lily decided that she would write him back a note. It did seem kind of cruel that he was being nice and sweet but if she didn't write him a note, she would seem heartless.

_**Dear Sir Shining Knight,**_

_**I am REALLY sorry that I can not see you. I want to, it's just my stupid parents! They won't let me do anything that interacts with the wizarding world except owl people incase I need help on my homework. It's really unfair. I-**_

"Lils, can you come downstairs? I need your help on something!" Lily heard Petunia call.

"I'll be right there!" Lily shouted back, "I just have to finish a letter, I'll just be a couple of seconds!"

_**I need to go now. I'm really sorry. I would write for much longer if I could, but my sister needs my help. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, even though I don't even know what you look like.**_

_**-Flower Lady**_

Lily tied the note to the owls leg and began to walk to the door to help her sister. She had her hand on the doorknob, but then the owl came again.

_**Dearest Flower Lady,**_

_**I will give you one clue to my appearance though, since we will not be meeting just quite yet. I have glasses. Yes, I know that seems like it's an awful clue, seeing as so many people have glasses, but it's weird, because you think that many people have glasses in our school, but few do, and even fewer in our year. I promise you that we will meet sometime in the school year, but in the right time. On that note, I must go. I shall see you tomorrow, Flower Lady.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Sir Shining Knight **_

Sorry it was so short! I'm kind of stuck in a writers block, which is why it took me so long to write this chapter.

Just to clear things up (if you didn't get it) the past four chapters were all a dream of Lily's, and Lily is actually 17years old. Pretty cool, huh?

Also, thank you to all of my readers (even if you don't review) because its cool that you're even reading my story.

Please do send reviews though, because it makes me feel special! Jokes, but seriously, do send reviews please!

SIL


End file.
